


Otanjôbi omedetô

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como nuevo Patriarca, desde la resurrección de los Santos, debía tomar precauciones obvias; por eso salió del recinto con tan sólo un pantalón y la bata de seda roja debajo del brazo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otanjôbi omedetô

Como nuevo Patriarca, desde la resurrección de los Santos, debía tomar precauciones obvias; por eso salió del recinto con tan sólo un pantalón y la bata de seda roja debajo del brazo.

Caminó con paso cauteloso en plena oscuridad. El trayecto era iluminado apenas por la luna nueva. Llegó a Piscis y, sigiloso, la atravesó. Capricornio no representó un desafío mayor; y por ese detalle, algo en su interior le dictaba que la suerte podía estar a su favor. No podía asegurar que sus Santos se encontraban en sus templos, quizás ya se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo.

Llegó a la Casa cuyo dueño había sido el inspirador para aquel plan. En la puerta trasera del noveno Templo frenó su andar y observó a los costados cerciorándose de estar sólo, buscó un lugar apartado y allí se desprendió del pantalón que hábilmente escondió y se colocó la bata, y con ella como única prenda ingresó a los terrenos de Sagitario, sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios mediante.

En cuanto llegó a la sala principal llamó a su compañero con un tono sumamente sensual.

—¿Dónde está el cumpleañero?

El mencionado, apenas escuchó esa voz, salió del baño con la toalla atada a la cintura.

—¿Saga? —Al ver el atuendo de dicho Santo se quedó con las palabras atoradas a mitad de garganta, no pudo evitar investigar con la mirada la fisionomía del otro quien, aprovechando la perplejidad de su amante, desató el lazo de la bata.

—Vine a darte tu regalo. —La fina prenda se abrió dejando entre ver la masculina desnudez de Géminis.

Aioros se quedó embelesado con esa imagen que él ya conocía con profunda devoción, a pesar de ello no dejaba de maravillarse ante tanto monumento de hombre: El pene de Saga semi erguido, y con tan solo esa visión, el suyo —bajo la toalla— se despertó con ligeros espasmos de deseo desbordante. ¡Por Athena! Con qué facilidad lograba despertar sus más bajos instintos.

Pero en cuanto quiso acercarse al Patriarca, quien ya había dejado la bata desperdigada en el suelo, un tropel de Santos ingresó al grito de:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Aioros!

Diez Santo de Oro, sin olvidar mencionar a los de Bronce, plata y el pequeño Kiki se encontraron con la imagen de su nuevo "Patriarca Supremo" como Dios lo trajo al mundo, y al cumpleañero casi en igualdad de condiciones. Todos se quedaron a mitad de lo que pensaban decir; y fue Kiki el primero en reaccionar.

—¿Por qué el Patriarca puede quitarse la ropa, y yo, cuando hace calor, no?  
—¡Kiki! —Exclamó Muu tapando furtivamente los ojos de su discípulo— ¡No mires! Él puede porque... porque es el Patriarca. —¿Qué decirle?  
—¡Aioros! —Gritó Aioria consternado.

Se produjo un silencio desgarrador, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, y en medio de ese silencio una voz cansina y resignada interrumpió la aparente calma.

—Este... —Al ver que nadie decía nada, Kanon, para no ser menos que el León espetó: —¡Saga!...

Saga, con los ojos bien abiertos —sin poder reaccionar como hubiese correspondido— sólo atinó a decir lo primero que cruzó su mente:

—Me robaron en la esquina... Todo. Hasta la ropa.  
—Y sí... Es peligroso andar por el Santuario a esta hora —acotó Ikki al borde del llanto y de la risa.

O mejor dicho: del llanto a causa de la risa.

—En fin—Espetó Aioros—Les agradezco a todos su visita—Finalizó solemne.  
—Creo que mejor nos vamos —murmuró Shaina. —A mí nadie me mencionó que era este tipo de fiesta... Ni la máscara me quito, menos me voy a quitar la ropa.

Cada uno dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido. Algunos mas turbados que otros, y justamente, después de ver a semejante hombre, más de uno terminó _masturbado_. A la mayoría no les causó gran sorpresa, pues no se podía esperar otra cosa en ese Santuario, donde ni los hoyitos de las columnas se salvaban.

Cuando pudieron recuperarse, Saga recordó a qué había ido allí, Aioros recordó qué hacia Saga ahí, y decidieron hacer un festejo íntimo entre los más allegados; o sea, entre ellos dos. Mientras, los demás Santos y Amazonas, se quedaron con las ganas de comer torta.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
